Joy Ride of Destruction
by loexox
Summary: Bella and Edward. Between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, Except nothing like the Twilight Series except for the characters. They go on adventures, get caught, have a few laughs, and get away from the police, Charlie. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

1**Do not own Twilight**

**Yay, new story. I believe this is kinda going to be one shots, but with a story line, maybe not maybe, not entirely sure yet. So, hope you like. =]**

**BPOV**

Doing laundry on a Friday night, is not my idea of fun, but I have no underwear left. I was walking back upstairs to get my laundry stack that was on my bed, when I heard the door bell ring. I figured it was just girl scouts selling cookies, so I kept on going up, until I heard the door click open. I went to the wall, as close as I could go, so they wouldn't be able to see me. I heard footsteps come up the stairwell, and grabbed the closest thing next to me, a coat rack. I looked down at my hands, _What the heck is this doing up here?_, it didn't matter at that second because the person inside my house had come up to the top of the stairs. I swung with everything I had at the person's chest, it cracked into a thousand pieces. The impact went through my arms, and I dropped the coat rack.

"Damn! Ow, ow, ow."

"Bella, honey, why the hell did you just hit me with a coat rack?" Edward bent over and picked up a few pieces of the coat rack, what was left of it, and looked at me with confusion. I ran over to him, and hugged him around his waist. I was so relieved it was him and not some creeper coming into my house.

"Um," I looked up at him, "I thought you were a creeper, so I was trying to defend myself." I smiled at him, he just kissed my forehead.

"Bella, sweetie, what am I going to do with you?" He shook his head, as he landed a kiss on my forehead again.

"Take me away from this dreaded laundry.....LAUNDRY!" I ran out of his arms, got my laundry from my room, ran past him down the stairs and threw the laundry into the washing machine, that was full of water already, and closed the lid. Edward came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed the side of my neck.

"Is the laundry done for now? If it is, I came here to pick you up and take you away from this 'dreaded laundry'? He tried to imitate me, so I smacked him in the stomach, that was going to leave a bruise for me.

"Are you kidding me, I have all the other chores I still need to do."

"Oh, I know. But don't worry they'll get done." He smiled at that. He took my hand and led me outside in the cloudy summer day. Just one more month until we would move to a vacant town, away from humans. I was just excited that Edward and I were finally getting married, we had two weeks left to go before we were going to get married. I was ecstatic.

"What do you mean, I have to get those chores done before Charlie gets home."

"Emmett's going to clean your whole house." He opened the passenger side door open to his Aston Martin Vanquish, and I got in. Before the door clicked its last click, Edward was already starting the car, show off.

"Um, I don't want Emmett cleaning my house. I wouldn't want him cleaning anything. He'd probably get angry cause a spot isn't coming up, and smash it to the ground. Um, I think I'll clean my self." I tried to get out of the car, but it was already speeding down the street.

"Emmett owes me. We made a bet, he lost, and now he owes me. He won't destroy anything don't worry, Alice will be on watch the whole time."

"How long will it take him to clean do you think?"

"According to Alice, all of five minutes." I looked at him stunned, that's how long it took to clean the toilet itself for me.

"Well, were are you taking me anyways, especially in your fancy car?"

"We are going to vandalize city property."

"Very funny Edward, where are we really going."

"Oh, you caught me," he said sarcastically, "were going to go pet little doggies and kitties, and then were going to bathe them. Take them on a walk, and play with them, how does that sound?"

"But why would we go vandalize property, when my dad's the police officer. What do you think he's going to say to this, he ain't gonna like it, I'll just tell you that much." He squeezed my hand, which he grabbed at the beginning of the conversation, and looked into my eyes. I began to get a little dizzy, he was gazing deep into my soul, I could feel it.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He had the car pulled over, and had unbuckled my seat belt, and had me sitting across his lap, with my feet towards the passenger door. He kissed me full on the mouth, and I twisted my hands into his hair. I pulled his head closer to me and pushed my chest against his, getting as close as I could. He pushed the seat all the way back, and pulled me to him so I was laying on top of him. His hands were running up and down my back, and my hands squeezed in his hair as I tried to pull him more close then he already was. The kiss kept getting hotter and more heated with every second. I had to pull away, I couldn't breath, but he went down to my neck and started to kiss, and suck gently. I pulled his face back to mine after I had caught part of my breath, and we kissed with more passion then before. It felt like forever after Edward finally pulled away, with a final kiss to my forehead. I just lay on his chest, catching my breath while he rubbed my back with both hands.

"It's getting easier and easier as we go on. On our wedding night, I won't have barely any difficulty holding myself back. It will all come natural. Bella?" I had started to fade to sleep. "Bella, we haven't even gotten to the train, and your already falling asleep on me." He kissed me on the forehead, and guided me to my seat, and buckled me in. He started to drive, and unconsciously took my hand, and drove to the abandoned train on the outskirts of Forks.

"Were here, love." He ran to my door, and helped me out I was still a little sleepy, and Edward knew exactly how to get me awake. He kissed me full on the mouth, and licked my bottom lip, yup, now I was awake. I tried to grab him for more of this kiss, but he just laughed and walked backwards, yearning me towards him.

"What's that in your hand Edward?"

"Oh, just some spray paint, that happened to be lying around the house." He said it as smoothly as if he was telling me how to make brownies.

"He stopped at one of the many train cars, and toke out the red can. He started to draw a big red heart. He then toke out the black can, and started to draw big letters, 'E' 'N' 'B'. Edward and Bella. That was when the cops pulled up. All Edward did was look at there cars, and laugh. He picked me up ran me to the car, threw me in, gently, and got in himself, and toke off the other direction.

"Are you running from my DAD!!!" I laughed at this, because Edward wouldn't run from anyone, he'd run at them.

"You know your right." He put the car in reverse and started to go back the way we came, were the cops were coming from. He reversed right between the two cars, and spun the car around and was facing the other direction, driving towards the middle of town, rather then from away. He drove straight to my house, leaving the cops, my dad, in our dust. He walked me to my door.

"All the chores are done, and then some. I'll see you after the turtle you call your father, is asleep. Until then." He kissed me on my forehead, but he surprised me, he picked me up and gave me a huge hug.

"Never forget that Bella, I will always love you." He said that as he stared me straight in the eye.

"I...won't. You never forget either." I kissed him on the lips, and before I could get carried away, pulled back and walked into my house. I was waiting to hear what Charlie had to say about the newest adventure Edward and I had taken. He was going to be pissed, so I went into the kitchen and made his favorite, Betty Crocker's Hamburger Helper, and waited till he got home.


	2. The end

Well, I hate to say this, but this story is over. I'm not a fan of weddings, because the same thing happens; white dress, the kiss, the reception, and then the honeymoon. BOREE. So, I'm going to write another story, it should be up today. =] Sorry if you liked this, but it didn't seem like anybody liked it, because I only got one review, thank you btw. So, sorry and Merry Christmas, a day late. =]


End file.
